In Bloom
by Pandora97
Summary: 3 in Temptations series. Nessie and Jake are finally dating. Leah and Embry have finally settled in but will secrets ruin their lives?Seth&Ashley are getting pretty serious. And then there's the threat of the Volturi to them all. Expect longer chapters&new imprints! PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. Blushing and Breathmints

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, I'm not S. Meyer, obviously. If I was why would I be writing FanFiction when I could legally get it published on paper?

**A/N: **So, if you were wondering what the gang went as for Halloween, I'm probably going to do a one-shot on it. But until then: Ashley went as a bumble bee, complete with yellow and black too-too, wings, antennas, black tank top, wings, and black and yellow stripped tights. Seth went as a werewolf and did had Jake, on a dare that Renesmee had made. Nessie went as a vampire, with fake fangs, black and purple cobwebbed dress, and fake blood.

**Another A/N: **I'm also going to do a one-shot on when Jacob imprints on Renesmee until Bella wakes up and finds out and tries to kill him. I'm also trying to catch up on Seth and Ashley's story, which would greatly appreciate some more reviews and I'm going to change _Opposite Ends of the Spectrum _(Leah/Embry) from a one-shot to a story about them, which will have all the details about them moving in and Joyce's death and Sue's wedding. But, anyway, enjoy chapter one of _In Bloom_ the third in the Temptations series!

Chapter 1: Blushing And Breath Mints 

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

I sat on the bed in my room while Alice did my hair. She smiled as she fluffed it with mousse and did a very Alice-like twirl behind me on her feet.

She walked over to my bedside table and picked up my iPod. She smiled as she turned on some music and then sat it in the dock.

"Um, Alice I don't have Paparazzi on my iPod…" I looked at her in the mirror.

"You do now," she smiled.

"One second," said Alice as she danced out of the room. I turned to my mom who was sitting beside me.

"How do I look?" I asked slowly. I was dressed in soft light gray skinny jeans that were almost white and a gray tank top with a purple sweater and purple flats, and I hoped Jake liked it.

"You look gorgeous honey," she whispered as she hugged me.

Alice came back into the room with a little blue circle shaped box. At first I didn't know what it was. Then, I looked closer. It was a container of breath mints.

I blushed as Alice handed them to me. Mom just turned her head. I looked up at Alice from my place on the bed, "Alice, there's no way I'm going to need these-"

"Nonsense!" Alice insisted, "I can see the future, you're fifteen. Your hormones are all over the place, the least you can do is kiss him!"

"ALICE!" yelled my dad, "What the hell are you telling my daughter?"

"Shut up Edward!" she yelled, "Unless you know what it's like to be a teenage girl with raging hormones then shut the hell up!"

Dad didn't say anything else.

Alice shoved the mints into my hand and looked insistently at me. Finally I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I will eat one. Will that make you happy?"

"Ecstatic!" said Alice smiling and clapping her hands.

With shaking hands I opened the Listerine_ Ice Breakers _and popped one in my mouth while my stomach did back flips.

"And the finishing touches!" sang Alice as she brought over a peace sign necklace, some purple dangling earrings, and some lipstick.

She hooked the necklace around my neck and I put in my earrings. As Alice finished clamping the necklace I put on my lipstick and smiled in the mirror on my wall. Perfect.

"Renesmee!" yelled my dad from the living room, "Jacob's here!"

My heart accelerated as my mom hugged me and Alice opened my bedroom door that led straight out into the living room.

I walked out and found Jacob standing in the living room with dad glaring at him.

"Hi," I breathed as I walked closer to Jake.

He blushed as he looked me over and smiled. He was wearing some worn Levi's blue jeans and a black t-shirt with some gray Sketchers.

"Hey," he smiled even wider and hugged me as I stood beside him, it would be awkward to kiss in front of dad.

"Yes, that would be very awkward," said dad dryly, "And quite frankly disgusting."

I blushed, yeah shit, the mind reading thing was really going to start to get annoying and awkward from now on.

Dad nodded in agreement. "Curfew is ten thirty, you'll get more time as you show us your responsibility. Being late _will not _help. If you're not home by curfew, I'll have to expect the worse, and then I'll hunt you down with a crowbar. You guys have a nice time."

_Wow, that was one speech dad! Where's the part were you threaten to send me to a convent in Mexico if I do anything you don't like? _Dad glared at me for that one, but, surprisingly, didn't say anything. I guess he thought he had made his point, which I guess he had.

"Have fun," whispered mom as she walked us to the door handing me my purse and my cell phone.

"But not too much fun!" yelled my dad as my mom shut the door on us so that dad couldn't further embarrass me.

I blushed and looked up at Jacob. I never realized how sexy he was in moonlight. And this was all mine? I smiled and then blushed, hoping that mom was blocking my mind. And, come to think about it, Jake's too.

Jacob looked down at me, "Hey, um you want to get a bite to eat before we go to the movies? You won't be able to eat there with Seth and Ashley sucking face, it'll make you nauseous."

Mom and dad had negotiated with us that we could go on a date as long as they could chaperone or if we doubled with Seth and his imprint, Ashley. (Like any sound of mind person would we picked the double date with Seth and Ashley.)

I nodded, "Sure. Where are we going?"

He offered me his hand as we walked to the Rabbit. "Um, pizza, if you want."

"Yeah," I agreed as he opened the red door and helped me in. He walked around and got in himself.

We just sat there and looked at each other for a minute until he leaned down and kissed me. We stayed like that, just kissing, for at least fifteen minutes.

Once we separated he smiled at me and buckled my seat belt, "And to think that we can do this whenever we want."

"I'm looking forward to completely abusing that power."

"Really?" he asked and before I could answer he kissed me again. I sighed contently into his lips.

"Come on, your dad is gonna be reading our minds. Let's go," he said with a smile.

I nodded and Jacob pulled off just as I saw in the rearview mirror dad step out onto the porch and grabbed the hose.

I laughed, wow my dad about to spray us with a water hose. That one was unexpected.

Once we were off of the highway Jacob pulled over and my heart started to pound, "So, do you want to…pick up where we left off?"

"Um, actually Jake, I prefer spontaneous, like our first kiss. The more spontaneous the better," I whispered with a blush.

He nodded, "Spontaneous." He was smiling at me, "I can do spontaneous, but until then…wanna listen to the radio?"

"Yeah," I said smiling back, "Radio." I prayed Paparazzi wasn't on, I don't think I could bare it.

But, my luck isn't that good. Paparazzi blared on the radio. I blushed and sank down a little in the seat.

Jacob busted out laughing as he pulled off onto the road. I turned to him, "What's so funny, Jake?"

He wiped his eyes, "Oh nothing…just Leah and Embry made a remix of it where it says 'I'll follow that girl until she's mine.' They were talking about me and you. Embry and Krys brought it over to my place before I came to get you."

I busted out laughing and all of the sudden Jake's lips were crushing into mine. This wasn't the kind of sweet innocent kiss I was used to, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, either. This was a hot passionate making out kind of kiss.

Suddenly Jacob swerved and someone screamed out a few things you don't often hear outside of truck stops and wolf pack get-togethers.

We snatched our faces apart and Jacob pulled over to the side of the road. I slapped him on the shoulder and looked at him like he was insane, "You could have gotten us killed!"

Jacob looked like the slap hadn't fazed him at all. He had a goofy grin on his face that made me want to slap him again, but at the same time kiss him again. "But that was some kiss huh?" he asked dreamily.

I looked down and blushed admitting it, "Yeah, that _was _awesome."

"_And _spontaneous," he whispered making a turn.

"_And_ spontaneous," I agreed as he put his arm around my shoulders.

He kissed my cheek, still keeping his eyes on the road, and then turned the Rabbit again.

We were in the Pacific Pizza parking lot, the only pizza place in Forks besides Pizza Hut, which was take-out only. It had ridiculous prices and I almost felt bad about Jacob take me here, but he would just insist anyway.

Once inside we seated ourselves as the sign said and a waitress handed us some menus.

"Anything to drink?" she asked as she smacked on some gum and then stopped, staring at Jacob, and batting her eyelashes like I wasn't even there. She probably thought I was too young for him, that he was a brother or a friend. Either that or she just didn't care.

"Dr. Pepper," we both answered at the same time. The woman jotted it down and walked away.

"So what kind of pizza are you getting Ness?" he asked, still keeping his eyes on the menu, trying to decide for himself.

"Ham and pineapple," I said with a grin, "The same thing I _always _get Jacob. You know that."

He made a fake gagging face and then smiled, "Why the hell would you get ham and _pineapple_? Pineapple does _not_ go on pizza Ness."

"Yes, it does," I argued playfully as the waitress brought us our Dr. Peppers and a basket of breadsticks.

"Ready to order?" she asked us.

"A small ham and pineapple pizza," I said with a smile at Jacob's disgusted face before handing my menu to the waitress.

She turned to Jacob and he contemplated for a couple of seconds before settling on a large pizza with extra cheese and everything on it.

The waitress took his menu with a wistful look that he didn't even seem to notice and then walked away.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to stomach you eating that pizza," he said.

"Well, I'll make you a deal."

"I have a feeling I'm in dangerous waters," he said hesitantly but daringly before taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"Just so you'll be quiet I want you to taste my pizza," I paused at the look on his face to let out a giggle, "And every bite you eat you get a kiss."

"I think I might take you up on that offer," he said.

"Oh, I _know _you'll take me up on that offer," I said with a laugh.

"What can I say? You know me well," he said with a shrug.

The easy banter went on like that until the waitress brought us our pizzas a couple of minutes later.

I picked up the first slice of my pizza and waved it in front of Jacob's face before he gave in a took a bite out of it.

"That's actually really good," he said as he swallowed.

I smiled and leaned over the table. He met me in the middle and we kissed again. I didn't care if people were watching, it felt like we were the only two people in the world.

When we had pulled apart I sat back in my part of the booth, aggravated that Jake and I couldn't fit in the same one.

"That had to be the best pizza experience on the whole entire planet," said Jacob.

"Oh, I know it was," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and acting like it was no big deal.

I sighed a little and tapped one of my feet impatiently on the linoleum floors, frowning and thinking.

"What's wrong, Ness?" asked Jacob, reaching his hand across the table and holding onto mine, looking concerned.

"Scoot over Jake," I said, getting up and smoothing out my skinny jeans and unbuttoning my sweater to show of my tight gray tank top as I did so.

"Why?" he asked, though he did as I had asked. He never did get that answer, though, because about five seconds later I was sitting in the same booth, up against his chest.

I scooted back the table and made room for myself, seeing as I was half sitting on Jacob. I smiled up at him and picked up a piece of ham and pineapple pizza, putting it in his mouth.

He leaned down and kissed me, one deep, long kiss.

We got to the movies an hour later to find Seth and Ashley waiting outside for us, looking at the small sign which was dimly lit with a yellowish light that listed our choices of movies on it.

Ashley had rented a house in Forks not far from Seth's because she didn't want to live with Seth just yet. Her exact words had been "Yeah, sure I'm gonna shack up with my boyfriend and then bring my younger siblings and Zoë along, uh-huh". The house was mostly Kyle, Connie, and Zoë's though because she spent just about every night at Seth's and her days at my house.

Ashley grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket as we approached. She smiled as she slid it open, "Hello? Mrs. Cullen? Sure, of course. Yes, yes Ms. Cullen, of course I'll watch them. Yes, yes I'll sit in between them. Ah huh, you have a nice night too."

Ashley hung up the phone muttering, "Well, pretty soon that promise will be shot to hell."

"God," sighed Seth, looking at us, taking a hand from his jeans pocket and running it through his hair, making a disgusted face, "how long have you been making out? I mean, you're like thirty minutes late!"

"Shut up Seth," said Jacob, shoving him brotherly, "I could repeat things that I've seen in your head that would make your girlfriend livid."

Seth blushed, but had a retort all the same, "Ooh, livid, big word huh Jake?"

"Seth," said Ashley, "I thought I told you to keep the thoughts PG-13?"

"Moving along," said Seth quickly, trying to smooth things over, "So Jake and I will go buy the tickets and you two ladies can stand here and talk about lipstick and underwear or whatever it is you talk about."

"Um-hum," said Ashley, looking at Seth superiorly and crossing her arms across her chest. And she did look surperior to Seth, too, in her brown Aeropostale shirt, five inch heels and black skinny jeans.

Jake kissed me quickly, before leaving, having to bend down a good bit and then the guys walked away to go buy tickets, I didn't bother to ask for what movie. I was nervous.

I noticed Ashley smirking and blushed. What had I done now? Had I broken some rule from the first date code of conduct?

"What is it?" I whispered to her, hoping Jake couldn't hear.

"Oh, nothing, just…It's easier to kiss if you wear heels, he won't have to lean down so far anymore." she said, still smiling.

Then, as if on que, Seth walked back with two tickets in his hands. He handed one of them to her and as he did she put her hands on his chest, kissing him.

I'm not going to lie and say that it wasn't awkward for me to have to see my best friends making out with each other, but it just kind of caught me off guard.

I leaned into Jacob whispering, "When are they gonna stop?"

"You guys are such amatures!" sighed Ashley as she backed up from Seth, pushing away from him with his hands on her chest, though she kept them there as she turned to us.

"Yeah," said Seth with a goofy grin, "If you think that's bad… let's just say you ain't seen nothing yet."

Jacob rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around my shoudlers, probably because I was too short for him to wrap an arm around my waist like Seth did with Ashley. I made a mental note to wear heels on more of our dates.

Ten minutes later, after having stood in line for about seven and walking up the steps to the movie theater, (We always sat in the very top row) we were at our final destination, but we had a bit of predicament with the seating.

Seth and Ashley plopped down as soon as possible, dodging past Jake and I. "Huh, looks like there's only three seats and four of us. Interesting," she turned to Seth, "I'm not getting up, you getting up Seth?"

"Nope, I'm not getting up," said Seth with a barely contained grin.

I looked at my so-called bet friends and whispered, "I hate you guys!"

"No, you don't," said Ashley with another grin up at us.

"It's okay, Ness," whispered Jacob, "I'll sit on the floor. Whatever. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'd never pressure you into anything you didn't want to do."

"Awh!" whisered someone below sarcastically, "How sweet! Now how 'bout you two morons shut up and watch the damn movie?"

Jacob was about to say something but I put my hand on his shoulders sending a message through him: _NO!_

He relaxed and looked at me. I dropped my hand off of his shoulder ans suddenly all of my earlier anxiety returned; how the hell was I supposed to sit in Jacob's lap?

I sat down the popcorn and sour patch kids I had bought about ten minutes ago and motioned for Jake to sit down first.

He did and stared at me. I bit my lip and then, unsurely, eased myself into Jacob's lap. I had sat in Jacob's lap a bizillion times when I was younger, it had stopped when I was ten. Now, it felt good, but a different kind of good. Not like a fatherly good, but a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of good.

Almost involuntarily I stretched up and Jake leaned down gentaly, kissing me with lips like a butterfly's wings which was reminiscent of our first.

We separated and Ashley leaned over to my ear, whispering, "Look, um you're a big girl and I'm your best friend, and I'm not about to chaperone you. So, I'm gonna make out with my boyfriend and you do whatever the hell you want."

After that was said she expertly slid over the arm rest and into Seth's waiting lap. They started kissing and I turned away to look at Jake.

"You could move over now, if you wanted," said Jacob, almost unwillingly. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want me to go, which was convenient because I didn't want me to go either.

"Maybe I don't want to leave," I breathed back, it was so quiet that it couldn't even be classified as a whisper, but he heard and he kissed me.

I was glad there wasn't a test on the movie afterwards. I couldn't even have answered you what genre the movie was; horror, comedy, romance, a mixture; it could have been any of them.

Once we had said our goodbyes to Seth and Ashley, they headed to their car, no doubt going to his house.

Jake and I walked to the Rabbit, hand in hand, the parking lot nearly desserted in the night.

He walked me to the car and as he reached for the handle I stopped him, grabbing his hands with mine. I slowly put them at my hips and then reached up on my tiptoes, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

He pressed against me and I leaned back against the cold metal of the car door letting him kiss me.

After we had kissed for a while something in my mind clicked, and I remembered my curfew.

I squirmed out from Jake, who looked confused as I tried the passenger door to the red Volkswagen unsuccessfully.

"Renesmee what _are_ you doing?" he asked sounding surprised and taking a step back as if he had done something wrong.

"Jacob the keys!" I yelled. He shoved his key ring which had a key to just about everyone in the pack's house, his house, the big house and the cottage, and his car keys.

I knew right away which one was the car key and shoved it in the lock. I yanked the door open and looked at the clock on the dash; 9:55.

"Shit Jacob!" I hissed, crawling in the car, "My curfew! We have five minutes to get home! Oh my God, we've got to get back to Forks!"

Jacob hurried around and jumped in the front seat. Just as he started to drive I slammed the door shut.

This time we didn't talk on the way. We sat there, I stalk still, he pushing and pushing the Rabbit as it groaned in protest to go faster.

Finally we arrived at my house and I jumped out of the car, Jake not far behind me. Dad hadn't been lying, there he was standin in the yard with a fricking crowbar.

"Dad!" I yelled, "I'm only fifteen minutes late! We didn't do anything, you can ask Seth, read our minds, put the crowbar down."

Dad looked at me, and I guess he saw the pure terror in my eyes because he dropped the weapon and stepped back. "Seth will be getting a call later, and I know what he's doing now. So when he's angry, I'm blaming you too."

"Renesmee," he said, "I think t's time you head off to bed sweetie."

"Dad," I pouted, "I wanted to say goodbye to Jake."

"Well, then, by all means say goodbye," said dad, motioning for me to go to Jacob.

"Alone!" I sighed, giving him a pleading look.

"Five minutes," he said, "I'm counting."

He went nside and I took Jacob by his hand, leading him to the most romantic place in the yard. It was a small rose garden that mom and I had planted I between my two windows about a year ago when I was physically ten.

"Renesmee," he said, "I, um fixed your promise bracelet." He handed me the braided piece of jewelry and I took it, running my fingers over the delicately intricate webbing.

"It's beautiful," I sighed as I slipped it onto my wrist. I had always loved this bracelet, but now I loved it even more.

"Oh, and I have a new charm for you," he whispered, "It's a blooming rose, to resmeble how our relationship is in bloom. Don't give me all the credit, either, Rachel helped me with the idea, but I carved it.

I watched him hook it onto my chainlink bracelet with all the other wooden charms he had made for me.

I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him, my arms wrapped around his neck. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat.

I lowered myself onto my feet and truned my head slowly to look at the owner of the voice, my dad.

"It's been five minutes," said dad, "Time for bed, Nessie. Time for you to leave my house Jacob."

I hugged Jacob and he jogged off to the woods for patrol. Dad held open the door for me and I went to my room.

I dressed in my tank top and shorts and crawled into bed, knowing that I wouldn't sleep but all the same content.

(Ashley's p.o.v.)

By the time Seth and I had gotten to his house I was tired. I yawned as he opened the front door.

He had just moved in and Leah and Embry had just moved out to Embry's childhood home. The creaking of the screen door on it's slightly rusted hinges woke me up a little.

Seth was still in the process of remodeling the Clearwater house. He had already power washed the front porch, trimmed the rose bushes in the back yard that Leah had let go seeing as she was pregnant and re-painted the shutters white. He was still working on re-painting the inside, though, and buying new furniture because Leah and Embry had taken half of their's with them.

I threw the sweater that I had left in Seth's car while we were in the movie theater over the back of his old "video game recliner" and sat my purse down on the wooden coffee table.

I turned around to find Seth waiting for me and I walked into his arms. I put my hands on his chest and leaned onto him, kissing him.

I pulled back a little bit later, placing my arms around his neck and cocking my head slightly, letting my hair fall back.

"Upstairs?" he asked in barely a whisper, his hands on my hips, his eyebrows raised slightly in question.

"Where else?" I asked back. He picked me up and held me tightly, bridal style as we kissed.

I'll never know how Seth walked up the stairs while he kissed me _and_ carried me, but I wasn't about to question him.

He laid me down on the black leather bed, the same one that he had back at his appartment in P.A. It was just the kind of thing you would expect in a bachelor's bedroom, and it was kind of sexy.

He laid down on top of me and kissed me deeper and deeper, our shirts coming off and me unbuckling his belt.

"We need to stop," said Seth, gasping for air as we pulled away from each other, "before we do something we'll regret."

"You're probably right," I agreed, taking his shirt from the foot of the bed and sliding it over my head. We both took of our jeans and our shoes had been lost on the way here.

We both laid down under the cool black sheets, me in just his shirt and my underwear, him in just his boxers.

I laced my fingers through his and we stared up at the glow in the dark stars that I had taped on his cealing, reminiscing of my old house and the glow-in-the-dark stars there.

"I love you Seth," I whispered, scooting close to him.

"I love you too Ashley," he whispered back and I closed my eyes, floating off to pleasant dreams of the pack Halloween party, which was the night I had moved into the little yellow house with my small family.


	2. No, Nick No! Hell No

**Disclaimer:** You know I'm not S. Meyer, common sense should tell you that. Sometimes I kind of wish I was though…

**A/N: **Sorry it took a while. I'm now writing my actual book and I had planned on continuing writing Fan-Fiction because I enjoy it and so do you guys. But no one will review. This chapter, though, which I have been planning forever gave me the 'will to right' again. So, here is the drama I've been promising you. It took me forever to figure out this one, but here it is.

Chapter 2: No, Nick. No! Hell No! 

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

I woke up without Nessie beside me. The night before Nessie had lied and said that she and Ashley were having a sleepover. Instead she slept over with me.

We had gotten pretty good at this whole mind control thing lately. We could, maybe, top Alice, without the national anthem in Arabic and Korean sign language too.

I was in my boxers, which is how I had to sleep if Nessie wanted to stay over. We hadn't done anything much but decided that it would be easier if she spent the night.

I got up and looked around. Nessie's skinny jeans and paint splatter peace sign t-shirt were on the floor like they had been last night when she changed into my shirt.

I smelled her sugar cookie and gardenia smell mixed with eggs and toast and hurried into the kitchen.

What greeted me there was strange. Nessie was still in my navy blue Polo shirt and her hair was up in the same sloppy bun it had been when she had passed out on my chest last night. But she had her ipod and was dancing while she sang _Sex On Fire_, which I hadn't expected, and was cooking breakfast at my stove.

I had to grin. I loved Renesmee Cullen this way. She was my girl for the moment, all mine, and I wished it could stay that way forever.

I leaned on the doorjamb as she danced a little while longer. The song changed from _Sex On Fire _to _This Is Why I'm Hot_. _There are so many reasons why you're hot, Ness, _I thought. Then she turned and saw me, blushing.

She yanked out her earphones and smiled bashfully, "How long have you been watching?"

"Sense the first chorus of _Sex On Fire_," I said, unable to hide my amusement no matter how hard I tried.

"Why didn't you say something?" she asked me as she turned around to shovel some scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"It was cute," I said, "and you…have a beautiful voice."

She smiled and I came up behind her, putting my hands on her hips. I leaned down and kissed her, trailing kissed down to her neck.

"Stop Jake!" she squealed, swatting me as I paid her no attention.

"Jacob!" she whined, slapping my hand, "The cinnamon rolls are gonna burn!"

"Cinnamon rolls?" I asked stepping back curiously.

"Yep," she said, "Esme has been teaching me how to cook and I thought I might try my skills on you, even if you are a bit biased. Go sit down."

Nessie got out the pastries, not bothering to use over mitts because of her temperature and her blister resistant skin.

I sat down and Nessie piled food on top of my plate and sat it in front of me. She sat across the table from me as I looked at my food.

"Are you going to eat it?" she asked me finally as she picked at her giant cream cheese drenched cinnamon roll.

"Of course," I said as I picked up my fork and dug into the eggs. They were heaven. The food I ate was the best I'd ever had. Maybe she was right. Maybe I was biased. But this was better than Emily's cooking. Better than Esme's. Better than both put together.

I scarffed it down and then topped it off with orange juice. Nessie watched, smiling behind her hands.

I got up and sat my plate in the sink. I could do dishes later. Right now my smoking hot girlfriend was sitting in my kitchen in my shirt.

I walked back and grabbed her by her waist, kissing her. She tasted like cream cheese and cinnamon and bubblegum chap-stick.

"God you're wonderful," I said into her lips. She took the opportunity to dart her tongue into my mouth. I loved it when she took control of me, of us.

I reached one hand down and cupped her butt in my hand. With the other hand I tugged on her ponytail holder and her curls fell down around us. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my hips. I put both of her arms around my neck and she twined her fingers in my black locks.

With my free hand I started to unbutton her shirt and she kissed me harder. Just as I was on the last button someone cleared their throat.

Nessie jumped about three feet from me and I turned my head to see who it was. Dad, who was in his wheelchair, sat in the doorway, looking quiet uncomfortable.

"Dad," I said, running my hand through my hair and trying to think of a way to explain this one. Damn it, there wasn't.

"Billy," said Renesmee as she turned around and buttoned up her shirt. She was dark red.

Billy nodded in reply though I don't think Ness saw.

Nessie turned back around, tugging on the tails of the shirt. I noticed painfully how much thigh it showed, too much for Billy that was sure.

"So…I'm gonna go put on some pants," said Nessie finally as she hurried out of the kitchen and past Billy and myself.

When Nessie was gone and I heard the door slam I took the opportunity to look at my father. He tried to look grave but his eyes gave it away. He thought it was funny.

"So?" he asked as he wheeled himself over to the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice, "Did your girlfriend spend the night last night, Jake?"

"Um, yes sir," I said uncomfortably as I sat down and continued to run a hand through my hair.

"Are you being responsible Jacob?" He stared at me as he poured the orange juice in a glass and drank, waiting for me to say something.

"We didn't do anything," I mumbled, fidgeting and twiddling my thumbs.

"Good boy," said Billy, "but, Jake listen to me. Renesmee Cullen is a sweet girl, I know, I've watched her grow up and so have you. If you do anything to hurt her there will be a whole lot of vampires at your throat. And even if you don't hurt her, because I don't think you will, Edward Cullen is her father. And if he finds out about these sleepovers…"

"Okay dad," I said, "but we've got this whole mind control thing down. I am such a good liar."

"Just don't say I didn't warn you son," he said, "And for the record, Paul and Rachel were worse. Once I…well let's not talk about it."

We both busted out laughing. A few minutes later Nessie walked in the room. She looked shy and embarrassed.

"I cooked breakfast Billy," said Nessie as she walked over to the stove, "Esme has been teaching me how to cook. I made your eggs just the way you like them too, with cheese. And I made cinnamon rolls. From scratch."

"Why thank you Renesmee," said Billy as he wheeled himself over to the table and Nessie slid the plate in front of him. She also poured some more orange juice in his glass.

Nessie went and put my frying pan in the sink. She turned around and came toward the table; I motioned for her to come to me.

She was so beautiful in just her jeans and t-shirt. A different kind of beautiful from when she was in _my_ shirt, of course, but beautiful all the same.

She came over and I pulled her down by her wrist. I settled her in my lap and wrapped an arm around her waist. I never wanted to let her go.

Damn pack meeting. Earlier at breakfast I had forgotten about the pack meeting that Sam and I had called. And there was no way to get out of it because: 1) I was the Alpha and 2) I had ordered everyone to go, not an Alpha order, but an order. If Leah, who was equivalent to seven months pregnant, had to go then I had to go. That is unless I wanted to die at the hands of an angry pregnant woman.

Dad had gone to the Atearas to see Old Quil and left Nessie and I alone, which was a big mistake on his part.

We had said we were going to watch a movie. I had actually picked one at random. It turned out that it was Claire and Ness' favorite movie in the world; Alpha and Omega.

Now this movie was a cartoon about wolves and I was a wolf. I didn't need to watch a movie to get the experience. I had lived as a rouge for months before; it was nothing like the movie said. So over-exaggeratative cartoon about wolves or girlfriend? Do I even have to tell you the answer.

And now, an hour later, we were doing what we were now known to do best during movies thanks to Seth's weak mind control; making out. I was on top of her, which is easier said than done seeing she's so tiny. I had to balance my weight so I didn't crush her, but I also had to use one arms to touch her face or her hair or to let her use as a pillow or I'd go insane.

"Uh, Jake," she mumbled, "Jake, Jake, Jacob!"

I smiled and I felt her smile back. She was so… breathtaking, amazing, spectacular, astonishing, magnificent, marvelous…I needed a thesaurus to describe her, but it still wouldn't be enough. You couldn't describe her in simply on word; it was impossible.

I remembered that we would be heading off to our Senior year at Forks High next week, but didn't let it spoil my making out skills. Edward had decided that she was too "developed" to be a Freshman-I had to agree- and now we would be in most of the same classes. I had fake papers, as did she, that lied about my age. We were all set to go.

Suddenly there was a honk at my door. I jumped off of Nessie and went to look out my window. I pulled back the delicate white lace curtains that had been here since even before my mother had died and peered out.

There was a shiny blue pickup parked at the curb and inside sat Nick, listening to his head-banger music.

I went outside to see what he wanted and Nessie followed me. "Sam told me to come and get you!" he yelled over the music, "And he also said to drop off your girlfriend at Ashley's new place for a wolf-girl meeting, whatever the hell that is!"

I looked behind me. The door was shut, no one would break in. I mean this is La Push for God's sake.

I shrugged and helped Nessie in the backset and then hopped in after her to sit beside Nick in the front seat.

Nick turned down his music and stared at Nessie. She was wearing very little clothing, maybe I should buy her a trench coat, and it made me nervous.

"So, what's your name?" he asked her trying to turn on the cool guy swagger. It wouldn't work with Nessie.

"I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie. I'm Jacob's girlfriend, but you already know that," said Nessie politely as she held out her hand to shake.

He accepted, and goddamn it he kissed it. He just kissed my imprint. I don't care where it was at, I didn't care if it was her hand. It was the concept of it.

I tried to play it cool though, I didn't want to loose it in front of Ness. I stole a look in the rearview mirror and smiled slightly at what I saw; Nessie looked disgusted and had her arms crossed over her chest.

It wasn't too long until Nessie got dropped off and we were on our way to Sam's place. I let my anger show a little more, but I wasn't going to kill him just yet.

He got out of the car and I attacked him. "Don't you ever fucking touch her again! Do you hear me?"

Sam, Kenny, Melanie, Seth, Irin, and Krys came pouring out of the house to the fight. "Go Jacob, kick his ass!" yelled Mel, who wasn't a fan of Nick.

Sam grabbed onto his newest cub, I was so glad the bastard wasn't mine, and whispered and order in his ear. I stepped back, chest heaving as Seth looked at me, concerned.

"What happened?" asked Kenny in a gravely voice as he stared at me.

"He kissed Renesmee!" I yelled, shaking.

Everyone gasped and looked at Nick. Nick new about imprinting, her new how intense it was. I couldn't wait until he experienced it himself; no more Mr. Player.

"On the hand!" he yelped under Sam's Alpha gaze, "I didn't know he would care so much! I'm not used to having girls that are forbidden to me. I was just flirting, she's hot."

"Dude!" screamed Melanie, "What the hell is wrong with you? Jacob Black is the most over protective imprint here! You know what imprinting is, you may not know what it's like, but you do know what it is! Don't play dumb with us!"

"Melanie is right," said Sam thoughtfully, "Nick, you have night patrol every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday until further notice. Good luck."

Nick opened his mouth to protest but one look from his Alpha shut him up.

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

"So," said Emily as she sat down, her baby nestled in her arms because she had to feed him every hour, "I take it that neither Zoë or Suzette will be coming?"

"No," said Ashley with a sigh, "Zoë…Zoë knows that Danny is a werewolf, but she doesn't know that she's an imprint. She doesn't even know what imprinting _is_."

"All in good time I guess," smiled Emily as she cradled her son back and forth in her arms.

"So is anyone going to ask me why I called this meeting?" asked Kim as she crossed her arms and adjusted how she had her sweatpants clad legs under herself on her couch.

Since Sam and Emily's house, which we always used for the wolf girl meetings, was being used for the pack meeting we had to use Kim and Jared's.

"Why?" asked Rachel nervously as she played with the belt loop on her jeans. I knew she had something to get off her chest, but I didn't know what yet.

"I'm pregnant!" blurted out Kim. As soon as she said it she clamped her hands over her mouth and looked down, her black hair covering her face.

"No fucking way!" screamed Rachel, "You're trying to steal my thunder! I'm pregnant too!"

Emily handed me her baby and got up to hug her two best friends. Emily, Kim, and Rachel had always been like that as the original wolf girls. Emily had Taylor, then Kim had Andrew, then Rachel had P.J. After that Emily had Nicole, Kim had Candice, and Rachel had Will. Then Emily has Ethan and once again Kim and Rachel get pregnant. It was scary.

Emily came back and I handed little Ethan gently back up to her. She was crying and I imagined what it would be like if this were me and Ashley having our kids at the same time one day.

(Leah's p.o.v.)

"Remind me again why we're here?" I asked Embry as we pulled up to Sam and Emily's house. It had been ages since I'd had a pack meeting here. But Sam and Jake had ordered us, all twenty-something of us, to a pack-meeting which included me. And even though I was equivalent to seven months pregnant, according to my midwife, I had to drag myself along.

"Because it's important," said Embry as he came around the side of the truck to help me out. He put one hand on my hip and one in my hand and helped me slowly down; having a husband with supernatural abilities came in handy.

The pack meeting was about Renesemee and the-gulp-Volturi. As Embry and I walked along I noticed that there were not nearly enough cars for all of the pack to be here.

Seth's truck was here and of course Sam's was. Jake's VW wasn't here, but I could smell that he, on the other hand, was. Melanie's car was here so she and Kenny should be here. Irin's car was there and beside it was a car I'd never seen, which I guess had to be the new kid's car.

When I stepped inside it brought back so many memories it hurt. I had spent, unwillingly, most of my "cub hood" here. There was miscellaneous junk food scattered all over the place and what I had been craving lately, blue Twizlers, sat on the coffee table.

That was the one thing about pack meetings that had made them bearable when I was younger. And it would help now too. I could smell a batch of Emily's muffins and there were bags of chips scattered everywhere. And, of course, the blue Twizlers.

I grabbed the bag and then laid myself across the couch. My head was on Embry's lap and my feet were on Seth's lap; neither seemed to mind.

"So," asked Seth with a grin, straightening up and laying down the battered magazine he had been reading, "How long till I'm an uncle?"

"About two months," I said, sitting up. The baby made a small kick and I grabbed my brother's hand and pressed it to my stomach, "Feel that, Seth? That's my little Seth Harold or Joyce Lee kicking you."

"Seth Harold?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I said, "I mean, I hope you don't mind. I was gonna ask to use your name. And we're gonna call him Lil' Seth-"

"Leah," said Seth, cutting into my sentence, "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

He hugged me and a few tears escaped from the corners of my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling back.

"Nothing," I said, smiling and wiping my tears with the back of my hand, "Just…damn hormones. Hormones is all."

Jacob came in and sat cross legged on the floor, "Why do girls do that?"

"Do what?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Get all weepy and crap," he answered.

"You've never seen Renesmee on her period?" I asked. I felt Seth shrink back a little at the mention of Nessie on her "p-word" because he was her best friend and had been over more than once while she was on that "p-word."

"I'm not allowed over," he said glumly, "Bella's orders."

I snorted and laid back down, crossing my arms over my chest and then searching for the licorice again.

"So are you going to answer me?" asked Jacob.

"Read a damn book Jacob!" I snapped throwing a pillow at him and then re-crossing my arms over my chest.

"God, I think I'm gonna puke," I said sitting up and clamping a hand on my mouth. There was a tugging in my stomach. This didn't feel like any other time I had thrown up, but what else could it be. Was there something wrong with the baby. And then I knew what it was, somewhere deep inside of me- _No, no, no, NO!_

But there was nothing I could do. It was already starting. I heard the wooden door that connected the kitchen and living room come open.

_NO! NO! NO!_

The boy who stood in the doorway turned to look at me and I was right. I stared intensely into his eyes and he stared back. I had been imprinted on.

Embry looked at me as if to say something and then looked at Nick. He opened his mouth but no word came out.

Funny how the tables were turned now. I remembered when it was me, watching the love of my life imprint. Now Embry was watching me, the love of his life, his wife, the woman carrying his child, get imprinted on. Ironic wasn't it?

"No!" I screamed as I got up. I walked quietly to the kitchen, trying not to cry too hard. I heard Nick come after me.

As he opened the door I turned around, my black hair flipping into my face, "No, Nick! No! Hell no! Just, Just go away!"

"But-" he started. I didn't listen. I had so many feelings inside of me right now…I thought I'd burst.

"EMBRY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He came running into the kitchen with the car keys.

"Let's go," I whispered through my tears. He nodded and grabbed my arm, hurrying us out of the back door.


	3. First Day Of School

A/N:** Sorry for the wait, I know, I suck for that. Thank you to those who reviewed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight.

Chapter 3: First Day Of High School

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

I pulled up in front of the Cullen mansion to pick up Nessie for our first, scratch that _her_ first, day of high school.

I had already done this. I had never been the best student, usually a B or C average. Now, though, seeing as I was a mechanic, I would be taking AP science classes. I was taking AP everything except math, but I got work release then and only went to half of math. I reminded myself that I was doing this for Nessie.

I pulled my book bag out from the backseat and got out my Blackberry texting Nessie: _Hey, hurry up my little Loch Ness Monster! JK. But, seriously hurry up. We're gonna be late. _

About two seconds later Renesmee came barreling out of the front door in a pink and gray plaid skirt and a light pink polo shirt that, in my opinion, hugged her in all the right places.

God, she looked hot. What had I ever done so wonderful to deserve this? Suddenly Edward was outside, "You know I was wondering the same thing Jacob, the later at least. No parking, if you're gonna make out do it during school hours so I don't have to know about it. Be back home on time, remember I can read minds."

I nodded as Renesmee hopped in my front seat and kissed me on the cheek. Suddenly Edward turned around, "Oh, and Jacob?"

I looked at him as I started the car, "Bella says to never call Renesmee your Loch Ness Monster ever again."

I nodded and drove off. I put my arm around Nessie and she giggled and kissed my jaw. "Nessie, one second. I'm driving."

"Fine," she said with another giggle as she leaned up against me and her phone vibrated in her other pocket.

She pulled out her cell phone and read the text out loud, "Your dad says to quit kissing while you're driving or you'll crash the car, love Mom."

I laughed as I turned on the street that I knew was out of Edward's radius of mind reading.

I kissed her on the lips. And I still didn't crash the car. "Jacob as good as this kiss is, we're gonna be late to school."

I separated my lips from hers and drove the twenty minutes into Forks. Pretty soon we approached the Forks High School sign with the golden Spartan under the faded blue letters and peeling paint.

"I'm starting to think this place might actually be as drab as Bella said it was," I said as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Office is that way, I think," said Nessie, not responding to my judgment of the school. Ah, always trying to be the optimist…

We made our way through a clutter of brick buildings until we found the one with a silver plaque on it that said "Office."

"Ah, back at high school," I said with a shake of my head. I so didn't want to be here, I couldn't tell you enough how much I hated it. But, I was here for Nessie, and I guess that made it better.

"I hope they don't remember me, the principal that was here when Bella was is different so they probably won't…" I trailed off as I opened the door for Renesmee.

"Why were you ever here?" she asked curiously as she held out her hand for me. I grabbed her hand she twined her finger's through mine. I could tell from the tension in her hand that she was a little uncomfortable at the mention of the wannabe relationship I had with her mother before she was born, but she did look curious…

"Well, um, once when dad wanted me to tell her and I quote 'we're watching you,'" I paused to see her reaction and she busted out laughing but motioned for me to continue, "And once when I came to bust Bella out of this God-forsaken place so she wouldn't have to spend the night with Alice, and another time when I came and got into an almost fist fight with your father, which bets were placed on. And I think the latter two are the reason for the black medal fence.

Renesmee looked at me and shook her head, "There is absolutely no hope for you is there?"

I shook my head no, trying to compose myself as I held open the office door for her. She slipped in under my arm and walked up to the front desk.

A woman in black and white jogging pants and a pink t-shirt looked up from where she was typing on an old dinosaur of a computer.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked slowly with a yawn.

Renesmee grabbed my hand and smiled at the woman, "Yes, um we're here to register for school. New students, Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black."

"Oh yes, yes. Charlie Swan told me about you two," said the woman handing her a paper, "I need a proof a residence or something of the sort and a photo copy of your ID or driver's license. And I need you to sign these papers and you'll be done."

She handed me an identical stack of papers and laid two pens down on the counter. Renesmee pulled out the papers we needed and the woman put them in a file.

As we filled out the papers the woman looked at us, "You two seem familiar. I thought you were new here?"

I kept my eyes on the paper, damn they had found us out. But Renesmee had this lie down.

She didn't even look up from signing her papers and said nonchalantly, "Oh, um yes, do you by chance know an Edward Cullen?"

I tried not to smirk. _Do you by chance know Edward Cullen?_ Who in Forks _didn't _remember the fantabulous Edward Cullen?

"Oh why yes," said the woman with a dreamy look, "What is he up to these days?"

"Oh, um he's in Italy, and he's my uncle," she said as she handed over the stack of papers.

"Who's kid are you then? Not Rosalie and Emmet, and well defiantly not Alice and Jasper, but then if you meant it that way you obviously wouldn't look so much like him," she babbled as she pulled open a file cabinet and stuck the papers she had signed in a folder inside.

"No, biologically I'm his niece. His older brother, my father, died in a car accident when I was one, along with my mother. Edward and Bella were the only family I had left, and Edward didn't even know he had a brother before the accident," said Renesmee flawlessly.

"Oh, dear I'm so sorry," said the woman, putting a hand on Nessie's shoulder.

"Oh, no, it's alright. I hardly even remember my parents," said Nessie with a frown.

"Well, dear, if Edward is in Italy then what are you doing here?" she asked. Nessie had an excuse for that one too.

"Well, actually, I didn't think I wanted such a change of scenery when I was at the age of only fifteen so I stayed in Washington, with a friend of mine. My step uncle actually, do you know Seth Clearwater?"

"Of course," said the woman, "He registered this morning and brought that little blonde. And if I'm not mistaken they went to summer school here, both of them, last August."

Renesmee nodded and I handed the woman my papers. She handed us our schedules and we were on our way.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" I asked her as I leaned over her schedule to read it before she could say anything.

"Mrs. Minniard?" I looked at my schedule, "Ah, yes! A Physics teacher for homeroom? Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Shhh!" whispered Renesmee, "Calm yourself Mr. Mechanic. May I remind you we don't actually have Physics? She teaches Freshmen. We're AP."

I kissed her on the cheek, "I'm so glad Edward decided you looked too old to be a Freshman! Thank God he made you a Senior!"

"I think I look a little too young to be a Senior," she said with a blush.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead, "Well, the story is that you skipped two grades because of your awesome smartness… But trust me Ness, you look _waaay_ developed enough to be seventeen. I'm a guy, I know what I'm talking about."

She blushed even deeper and I laughed. I found the classroom we were supposed to be in after we had gone through the back door in the office building.

We walked in to find a room of curious faces, minus those of Seth and Ashley. We hurried to the back of the classroom and sat down at the table beside them.

"Ahh," said the woman who I was guessing was Mrs. Minniard coming to the front of the room, "You must be the new students Mr. Clearwater was talking about."

"Yes," said Nessie, "I'm Renesmee Cullen and this is Jacob Black."

Mrs. Minniard nodded. She was an average height person in maybe her mid forties. She had dirty blonde hair that hung down just below her shoulders that was slightly graying.

"So," said Mrs. Minniard, "Jacob, Renesmee. Welcome to Forks High. Um, I take it you guys know what you're doing."

"Yes ma'am," said Renesmee politely. I looked around the room. We were like freaks here. _Everyone was staring. _

I had a horrible flashback of the day that I had gotten back from phasing. I was three times the size I had been after being gone for only a month. As I looked at the curious faces I realized that this was worse, much worse. We were the new kids; in November.

(Embry's p.o.v.)

I dreaded waking up. I cherished sleep. The reason? I hated waking up to my wife; Leah Clearwater.

Now, I know that sounds horrible. I loved her, but she was imprinted. The last week had been hell. I wondered what I had done to God to deserve this one. Leah was the love of my life, but the universe said otherwise. And it's kind of difficult to have faith in a relationship that the whole goddamn universe is against.

"Embry?" whispered Leah. I still had my eyes closed and I wished I could go back to sleep. I wanted her to think I was asleep.

"Embry Call get your fucking ass up because I know you're awake," said Leah. I heard the ancient mattress-I had yet to buy a new one- creak as she sat up.

I gave in and sighed, sitting up rubbing a hand over my face. I then ran my fingers through my hair to untangle it. Finally I looked at her.

She looked so alone. Leah was the badass-est woman I had ever met and I loved her for it, but now…now she looked utterly lost.

Is it so wrong that I wanted her to go to Nick, that I told her to? That I wanted her to be happy, even if it was with that as whole "soul mate" of hers? That it killed a piece of me every time I told her to go to him and she said no? A man only had so many pieces of himself that you could kill before he was completely dead. I was halfway there.

"What babe?" I asked her tiredly as I got up from the bed. My pants were in a crumpled heap on the floor.

When I looked back Leah was twisting the blanket awkwardly in her hands and she had a look on her face; a look that I knew meant she wanted…him. I still couldn't bring myself to say my pack brother's name. It hurt to much.

"I'll drive you over there in a minute," I told her, trying to hold back tears. It took a lot to make me cry, but this did it all right.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I could see the tears running down her cheek in the early morning light that was streaming across the room through the white lace curtains.

"Don't be," I grunted as I pulled a shirt over my head, "It's not your fault. It's the goddamn fucking universe's."

Leah got up and walked across the room, "The baby's kicking Embry."

I felt the corner of my mouth turn up. My "daughter" was the only thing that could cheer me up these days. It reminded me of the earlier days of mine and Leah's relationship.

I placed my hand on her stomach and felt the tiny butterfly like movement of "Joyce Leah."

Suddenly, the door bell rang. I sighed a took my hand off of her stomach. I quickly kissed Leah's forehead and then went down the hall.

The house wasn't very big: a kitchen and tiny living room that had hardly enough room for a couch, chair and TV. Then there was the den, a hall bathroom, and three tiny bedrooms; mine and Leah's with a tiny bathroom. It was all my mother had been able to afford when she came to La Push pregnant with me and it was much smaller than Leah's childhood residence, but it was home.

I hurried down the short hallway and then through the living room and kitchen to the side door, which is the one everyone used instead of the front door.

Standing in front of me, well below me because there are a set of cement stairs, was Nick.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked him in a growl, instantly half-regretting it. He was imprinted on Leah, but-thankfully-Leah wasn't imprinted on him just with him, and what hurt him hurt her and that hurt me because I loved her.

He cringed and I sighed wearily, leaning up against the doorjamb. He was just a kid and I was being an ass, well more than an ass about this. But wasn't it kind of right for me to be an ass? And the for a second, _just one split second_, I thought about this from his point of view.

This couldn't be easy for him. He was imprinted on a woman who was, or had previously been, happily married and who was pregnant. She didn't truly love him and he didn't truly love her but they were forced together by some fucked up super natural force, this is beyond life not being fair.

"Dude, I'm sorry," I muttered, "I just…never mind, come in."

With that I shoved past him and bound out to the woods-yes in my boxers-to phase. God, sometimes life was a bitch.

(Leah's p.o.v.)

I could feel that Nick was here before I could see him.

On one hand I didn't want to see him, at least my heart didn't want to see him because it couldn't stand being shattered beyond repair another time, because you know you can only fix so many things with Elmer's glue.

On the other hand I knew I needed to see him. My body craved seeing him and I might as well have been bashing in a section of my heart with a crowbar each time I did because that's just about what it felt like.

Either way I was going to hurt someone. Nick, my imprint, my flawless, perfect other half picked out for me by the goddamn universe. Embry, adorable, loving, devoted, husband and father of my child who had healed my broken heart and showed me how to love again. Me, Leah Clearwater, powerful, strong woman I am standing on the brink of destruction with one foot on a banana peal. The baby, unborn inside of me, dependent on me, on every single decision that I made.

Those people would be the ones affected by my decisions. Especially the latter of the four. I mean if I made one mistake, took one wrong turn, went down the red brick road instead of the yellow because Lord knows I'm no Dorothy, the baby, my little Seth Harold Clearwater, would be affected by it. I knew how it was to not have your father, I had lost mine six years ago and was practically responsible for it. I didn't want my son or daughter to go through that. And then there was the whole thing with Nick, he was so young, a lot younger than me. He was probably around eighteen now. When the baby got older they would be able to put two plus two together, they would figure out the age difference. Hello, Jerry-Springer-dysfunctional-family-ness much? Come on.

As I looked at Nick I knew what I had to do and I hoped the Third Wife would be proud of me; I had to break the imprint.

And as far as I knew there was only one way to do it. The Elders told us was impossible, but then again they had also conveniently forgotten to tell us we would burst into giant wolves too.

Think about it, what was the one thing that could kill a wolf, our one kryptonite that would damage us beyond repair: a vampire bite. And what does a vampire bite have in it?

Come on you can do it, yes:

Vampire venom.

And then there was only one person likely to know just how to do it; Old Quil, the oldest member of my tribe.

I just had to figure out the missing pieces in between, the missing pieces to the puzzle and everything would click.

It was just a matter of time.

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

"Jacob Black!" I hissed as we stood in the busy hallway of Forks High, me with my back against the wall and him in front of me begging, "I am not skipping school with you on my first day of school!"

"Please?" he begged me, sticking out his lower lip to make a pout that would put kids everywhere to shame.

I tried to go under his arm but he caught me, I wasn't fast enough and as my imprint the could perfectly match everyone of my moves with a corresponding one of mine.

You see, I was supposed to be getting to P.E. Coach Myers would be expecting me, but she wouldn't be seeing me if I was pined in the hallway by a very stubborn werewolf.

Cory, a boy that I had met in homeroom, waved to me. He looked a little confused at mine and Jake's position, but didn't stop to ask.

I waved back and Jake turned to see who I was waving to. I saw him bite back a growl, and I knew we'd have to talk about this later, and then he turned back to me.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With sugar on top?" he tried.

"Nu-uh."

"Not even with a cherry and chocolate syrup?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" I said, putting a finger to my mouth and pretending to think about it, "…No."

"Please Nessie?" he begged, actually clasping his hands together and shaking them in front of me, "It's just one day! Please? Please? _Pllllllease?_"

"But it's not "just one day" Jake," I protested, slipping away just before he could catch me, and walking the couple of feet to my locker, "It's the _first day_."

"Doesn't mean you can't skip," he mumbled, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the lockers beside me. And then he pouted again. I didn't think I could handle much more of this.

I dumped my spiral notebooks and my Civics book in my locker and then closed it. Jacob turned to me and I could see a light bulb had went off in his head.

"What would Edward Cullen do?" he whispered.

I smiled, already knowing the answer. My father, as well as my whole family, had always said it was healthy to cut class every once and a while. Edward Cullen wouldn't even think twice before tearing out of here in his Volvo so fast he left a trail of fire behind.

I guess Jake could tell I still was leaning to the "no" side because he grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed me.

I pulled back and sighed, "Alright, alright."

He smiled and drug me along behind him.

"But if anyone asks I was kidnapped."

Seth and Ashley were sitting on the hood of the Dodge in a dark corner of the parking lot. I guess they had been waiting for us since we were parked beside them, but got distracted because by the time we got there it looked more like they were eating each other's faces than kissing.

Jake cleared his throat and they jumped apart, Ash almost kicking Seth in the face. I smothered a giggle with my hand and they both got up.

"So Nessie is skipping?" asked Ash, looking just as pleased as punch.

Jake nodded. (I was the only one actually skipping, everyone else was getting out for work release.)

We got in our cars and drove the five minutes to Black&Clearwater Auto and I had a feeling this was going to be a good school year for us.


	4. Our Love Story In Short

Disclaimer: If I was Stephanie Meyer I wouldn't be here, now would I?

A/N: Check out my best friend **VikkiSuLuvzYew**, who is my writing partner when it comes to my real book and an awesome Harry Potter Fan-Fic author. She has a couple of chapters in her story, _Hectic Hogwarts_, which is hilarious. There is also _Broom Closets Suck_, _Protected by Hate_ (Which I'm helping write, and I'm sort of in, read to find out what I mean), and more!

Another A/N: I know the first half of this is sort of a filler, but bare with me. It was needed. If I spelled anything wrong or got the facts wrong, sorry. I haven't read the books in a while. And the reason Jacob skips over the time he kissed Bell and she broke her hand is because he doesn't want to make himself sound like more of an ass than he already is. And yes, I also know it doesn't say anything about Jacob stripping down and phasing for Charlie. He doesn't like to look back on that, but I'll mention it somewhere. Also, I'm not sure if there is a Second Beach, but I think there is. I also made up the info about it.

**A/N Again:** Sorry about how long it's been since I've updated, I just have a really awesome story idea of my own I've been putting all of my energy into for the last couple of months… And, not saying that it will, but if this story starts to go a little down hill for a little while I'm apologizing in advance.

Chapter 4: Our Love Story In Short 

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

"So," asked Ashley as she slid out from under a car (she had gotten a job at the shop after proving that she was, much to the guys dismay, a freaking awesome mechanic), "Nessie you never did tell me how exactly you and Jake got together."

I was sitting in Jake's lap at the wooden picnic table in the main garage. I smiled up at him. Ah, _that_ story.

"I thought you'd never ask," I said.

"I did last week, moron," said Ashley as she put on tool in her toolbox, wiped grease off of her hands with a rag, grabbed another tool, went back under the car, and started working again.

"Well," I said, "It all started seven years ago."

"Actually, Ness," corrected Seth, "This all started before you were born. It started about…nine years ago."

"Seth's right," said Jake sounding mysterious, "This started with your mother moving to Forks and meeting the oh-so-mysterious, sparkly, beautiful Edward Cullen."

"So do tell Jake," I said, sitting back and crossing my arms across my chest. Jake took me by my thighs and settled me in his lap so I had to arch my neck to look at him.

"Well, it all started one rainy day eight years ago. I was about fifteen at the time. Bella Swan had just moved back in town, and she was seventeen. She was the talk of Forks, La Push too, and all the guys loved her. But she had her eyes set on one guy…Edward Cullen," started Jacob.

"Edward was a vampire, though, but he still liked her. As far as Bella has told me he wanted to scare her away so he couldn't hurt her, but Bella was, and is, a hardhead."

Ashley came out from under the car and settled beside Seth.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," I quoted quietly, thinking back to then time my mom had told her and my father's story to me. Well, most of it anyway. I had heard the truth about a week ago; the one where my father ran away, Jake was in love with my mom, and then imprinted on me. My family would give Jerry friggin' Springer a headache.

Jake nodded and continued, "So she got her way and Edward fell for her, head over heels. Everything went fine until one day Bella and the Cullens were out playing baseball and a nomadic coven of vampires; James, Loraunt, and Victoria, rolled into town. James was a tracker and thought Bella was his to eat, so the Cullens took her to Phoenix."

"Phoenix is where my mom used to live with her mom, Rene, before she moved to Forks to live with my Grandpa Charlie," I explained.

"So, to save her mom, because she thought James had her, Bella went to her old house which is where James was. Turns out that the voice of Rene on the phone was actually a recording and James just wanted Bella. So, James bit Bella. The Cullens there just in time and Edward sucked the venom out of Bella, though she still has the scars," said Jacob.

"I still don't see where you come in," said Ashley, who sat on the floor, looking confused.

"I'm getting there," said Jacob almost impatiently. "So, Sam. Jared, and Paul have already phased because of James's coven and it Bella's eighteenth birthday. She and the Cullens were celebrating at the Cullen's mansion. Bella goes to open a present and cuts her finger. That wouldn't be a big deal in most houses, but with a bunch of vampires…"

Jake trailed off and I tensed, swallowing hard. This part of the story was newer to me than the rest and I hated it with a passion.

"Jasper tried to attack her," said Jake simply. "Edward thought it would be too dangerous to stay any longer and left her. Sam found her in the woods and brought her home. She didn't talk for months. Rumor was that she had gone insane. Charlie threatened to send her to her mom's and she perked up, came to see her best buddy, me. By that time I was almost ready to phase for the first time and Embry already had.

"So, Bella come to me with these bikes that look more like scrap metal than anything else. We fixed them up and she started getting into thrill seeking; asked me to take her cliff diving. We hung out, and I introduced her to Quil and Embry. She looked better, but I could see the sadness behind it all, especially when I slipped up and mentioned Edward.

"One night I phased. I didn't want to hurt Bella, so under Sam's orders I left her alone. She didn't understand and if she had she wouldn't have cared. One day she was in the woods and was almost killed by one of James's old coven, Laurent. That was the first time she saw me as a wolf, but she didn't realized it. I knew I had to tell her. By this time Sam had already imprinted on Emily and broken up with Leah. Jared had imprinted on Kim and Quil on Claire. So, anyway, once when Bella first moved to Forks, I had told her the Quileute legends, that was back before I took them seriously. I tried to get Bella to remember the legends and she did. She realized what I was and confronted me. Sam wasn't too happy, but I hadn't broken any rules, so there wasn't really anything he could do."

I grinned a little. Ah, Jake, always the rebellious one.

"So, anyway," he continued, "one day Bella decides to go cliff diving, but she doesn't see that there's a hurricane brewing. Meanwhile, the only living member of James's coven, his mate, Victoria, is out running around. It triggers Seth and Leah's phase…"

"It's okay man," said Seth. He turned to his girlfriend, "Leah and I phased and gave my dad a heart attack. He died."

"Seth, I'm so sorry," whispered Ashley.

"Don't be," said Seth, taking Ashley's hand into his. "It's not your fault."

There was a silence as Ashley and Seth looked into each other's eyes with so much love it looked painful, until they turned back to us for the story.

"Anyway," said Jake, "Victoria was after Bella because her "mate" had killed hers. She wanted to kill Bella to get back at Edward. At the time I thought I was…"

Jacob looked at me with regret and pain in his eyes. "It's okay, Jake," I said. "You can say it. In a way things had to work out like that for us to be together today."

"I thought I was in love with Bella. But, it wouldn't have mattered anyway if I hadn't thought that. Us wolves are supposed to protect human kind. I saved her and took her home. Who was there but Bella's best friend and Edward's sister, Alice Cullen. Alice could see the future-"

I cut in there. "Certain vampires have powers. My mom is a shield, she can block most powers. My dad can read minds. My Aunt Alice can see the future of humans and vampires, and sometimes cross-breeds. My Uncle Jasper can control emotions. And I can communicate and send messages to people by touching them."

Ashley nodded, entranced, and Jake started again. "So, Alice couldn't see me because I'm not completely human and she thought Bella had drowned. She had told Rosalie, Ness' other aunt, about it. Rosalie didn't much like Bella so she called Edward and told him. He went to the Volturi and asked them to kill him."

I cut in again. "The Volturi are what rule over the vampires and keep us in order, sort of. The three major vampires are Aro, Cacious, and Marcus. Then there are the Wives and then there is the Guard; they protect Aro, Cacious, and Marcus, along with their wives."

Jacob started again. "The Volturi refused him because he was too talented. They offered him a spot in the Guard, but the Volturi drank human blood. The Cullens drink animal blood. They're "vegetarians." And, anyway, Edward didn't want to live. Alice saw he was going to pull a stunt, so she convinced Bella to come to Volterra and talk Edward out of it."

Jacob swallowed. "I told her not to go, that it was a bad idea. She didn't listen. She went to Volterra, she and Alice stole a car, and they saved Edward. I, being the idiot I am, got angry and showed Charlie the bikes. Edward and I almost fought each other that day. After that Edward and Bella went to the Cullen's. They voted on if she should be a vampire or not. The only ones who voted no were Rosalie and Edward."

"So, anyway, Bella was grounded and she and I began passing notes between our parents like third graders. Billy took away Bella's punishment and told her that she should go see me. She came and saw me and we became friends again, I was still protecting her from Victoria. So, these attacks started happening in Seattle-"

"I remember those!" said Ashley in recognition. "They said it was a serial killer or a new gang, but eventually the killings just stopped."

Jacob nodded. "Victoria was creating an army of newborn vampires. Newborns are extremely strong, but aren't very smart. Jasper, Ness' uncle, showed us some moves on how to kill the vampires. Edward proposed to Bella. The day of the battle I found out. Back then when I thought, when I thought I was in love with Bella I was stupid. I decided I was going to kill myself. To stop me Bella kissed me. I fought better than ever for most of that battle. But Victoria and Riley still got away. Seth and Edward were guarding Bella when they got there. Seth killed Riley and ran to get help. Victoria and Edward were trying to kill each other and neither of them were getting anywhere, so Bella decided, as a diversion, she was going to cut her arm. This was partly my fault, because I told her the legend of the Third Wife, which you will hear at our bonfire next week. It did work, though, but Edward was furious. Back where we were fighting Leah decided to take on two vampires on her own. I being the hero I am, jumped in and saved her. As a result I was almost broken in half." I winced at the thought of my Jacob being hurt in any way.

"So, the Volturi came and questioned the Cullens and left, and because they're such a bunch of assholes they were sad that they hadn't been there to watch. As soon as I healed from almost being broken in half I went wolf and ran away.

"Now, this is getting into the part that makes me sound like a real jerk," sighed Jake. "If you no longer wanted to talk to me after this, I'd understand completely.

"Bella and Edward's wedding was the day I showed back up. I asked Bella to dance with me, in the woods, on the outskirts of her wedding. Bella started talking about her honeymoon. I, being so freaking naive, apparently, thought it was a fake honeymoon. I asked her why she was going through the motions. She told me she wasn't, it was a real honeymoon. I didn't think they were really going to have sex, vampires are too strong for mortal women, they usually get killed in the process. I almost phased on her, almost ruined her whole wedding. The guys took me home and Bella went on her honeymoon. And they did have sex, apparently, because Bella came home pregnant."

Jake ran his fingers through his hair. I knew he didn't want to tell this part of the story, I really didn't want to hear it. I had to keep reminding myself every day that he hadn't mean it, he hadn't known, it was what was going on now that mattered. But I was still hurting, and Jake knew it.

"Nessie, is it…?" he asked, trailing off. I knew what he was going to say though: _Is it okay?_ I nodded and he continued.

"Seth heard through the grapevine that Bella had gotten some kind of rare South American disease on the honeymoon and Charlie, her father, couldn't see her. I thought that they had turned her into a vampire, because I sure as hell knew it wasn't a disease. Sam and I got into a fight about what it was. I went to check it out for myself. See, the werewolves and vampires had a treaty when they moved onto our land. They couldn't _bite_ anyone. You'd have to bite a human to turn them into a vampire. But Bell wasn't a vampire, she was hugely pregnant. I counted back in my head, it didn't make since how she cold be _that_ pregnant. They told me the baby was growing fast and killing her because they didn't know what to do. I went and told Sam all of this. He started setting up the groups of who would kill who and all of that. It was too much. I fought back. I was supposed to be the real Alpha, but was never comfortable being the leader. Now an Alpha, I ran off to warn the Cullens. Seth followed me, which pissed me off, but you know how you can never get rid of him."

Ashley smiled and Seth threw and oily cloth, easily dodged, at Jake mumbling "jerk" under his breath. But when Ashley kissed him on the cheek he smiled again and wrapped his arms back around her.

"Anyway," said Jake, "we warned the Cullens and I stayed with them. Leah came the next day to protect her baby brother. Leah and I became real close, and she became my Beta. So, eventually, Bella had the baby. Edward had to change Bella into a vampire or she'd die. Rosalie was downstairs feeding baby Renesmee. I was so angry that Renesmee had turned Bella into a vampire, that I didn't have a chance with Bella anymore, that I was going to kill her. Now, I being the dumb ass I am, didn't notice why I was attached to Bella all this time. It hadn't been Bella, it was Renesmee, I had imprinted."

"And she was the only thing that really mattered from then on." Jake laced is fingers through mine and kissed my temple mumbling into my hair. "Nessie I want you to know I'm sorry for all of the dumb shit I've ever done. I'm sorry I've hurt you. I love you so much…I can't even begin to tell you. Forgive me, please?"

I had tears in my eyes now. That had to have been the best damn apology in the world. "You're forgiven," I whispered. He kissed me and Ashley made an "awh!" noise in the background.

Once we had kissed Jacob continued with the story. "Nessie was growing at an alarming rate and we didn't know how long her life would be. In fifteen years she'd have been an old woman. Carlisle said she was slowing down but she began to talk and walk and we were terrified. I knew I couldn't loose her. One day we were hunting in the woods, when a friend of the Cullens, Irina, came to visit. She thought Renesmee was an immortal child, which is strictly prohibited, and she ran to tattle to the Volturi. We were preparing for a war, Alice left and started gathering friends to fight with us. The Volturi did come, but a war didn't happen. They were satisfied with the fact that Nessie was half human, because another hybrid like her, Nanuhel, showed up and told them Nessie was harmless. We also found out that Nessie was just going to stop aging at seven. She was immortal."

I smiled. "Now, that's not quite the happily-ever-after," I said. "But I want to tell the rest of this story."

Jake motioned for me to do so. "So, about five years later I'm thirteen. Charlie and Sue get married. You and Seth imprint. Leah and Embry get together. Well, I was just starting to like Jake romantically. He knew I liked him, I kissed him. But we still didn't get together because I was too young. When my dad found out he knocked Jake out. On the day of Leah and Embry's reception I found out about the whole story for the first time. They had been hiding it from me to protect my feelings. I realized it was a misunderstanding and Jake and I went on that date with you guys. The rest you know."

Ashley shook her head. "Wow. Y'all's story makes mine and Seth's sound so simple. Talk about soul mates. You had to go through all of _that_ to get together?"

I laughed a little and nodded. "Well, guys," said Jake, sliding me off of his lap and standing up himself. "Nessie and I have to go."

"No, we-" Jake pressed a finger to my lips.

Seth and Ashley said their goodbyes and Jake and I walked out of the shop. I was a little confused, but I trusted Jake, so I followed him to the Rabbit.

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

I opened the door for Nessie to get in the passenger seat and tried to not get caught up in the heavenliness that was her body.

She was wearing a tight white sweater that wrapped around her shoulders. I could see dark purple tank top straps and slightly lighter bra straps. She was wearing faded skinny jeans that showed off her ass wonderfully.

You see, Nessie Cullen didn't have a butt; she had an ass. A beautiful one that I could hardly keep my hands off of.

"Where are we going?" asked Renesmee as I slid into the driver's seat.

"To the tree house," I explained. "I promised that I'd take you, but I never got to. So, to La Push!" I said the last part dramatically.

Nessie grinned and twined her fingers through mine. We rode the rest of the fifteen minutes like that.

Once we were in Second Beach's parking lot we got out of the car and started up a trail. The reason the location was Second Beach was because Second Beach was less popular than First Beach, therefore we had less chance of intrusion. Also, it has more surrounding woods and stronger trees which was better for a tree house in the first place.

I offered her my hand and he took it, leaning into me a little. I knew the path to the tree house by heart and found it easily enough.

The tree house looked just as it did the day Embry, Quil, Seth, and I built it. It was made of dark wood with a square hole cut in each wall for a window and rested in the large fork of two trees. The windows had tiny glass panes in them and I would have been able to see in if not for the purple curtains Ness had hung. The roof had real shingles on it and the entryway was a trapdoor in the bottom of the floor.

"We have a lot of memories out here, huh Jake?" asked Nessie, looking up at the tree house and smiling.

There was already snow hard-packed on the ground beneath our feet, but as soon as Nessie turned her head to look at me-her bronze hair swishing-a few flurries started to fall, catching on her eyelashes.

She looked like an angel. _My_ angel.

She was gorgeous. Her soft brown eyes fringed by long, elegant, copper lashes; those tipped in snow. Her soft, rose colored, heart shaped, pouty lips. Her elegant nose and cheekbones. Her flaming bronze ringlets…

"Jake?" asked Renesmee, turning to me, looking concerned.

"Renesmee Cullen, I love you," I blurted out.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ Nessie's doe eyes widened and then she smiled. Walking closer, she put her hands on my chest. "I love you too, Jacob."

She pushed herself up on her toes a little, but since she was only a little over five feet and I was almost seven, I leaned down to capture her lips in mine.

Too soon, we had to pull apart for air. Nessie tugged on my shirt sleeve and panted, "Tree house. C'mon."

She started up the little ladder, and I went after her. Nothing much had changed inside of the house except that some of the stuff was a little dusty. The white painted walls were the same and the dark purple curtains were too. The gray carpeted floors and furniture were all the same, but Nessie just sat down on the floor and pulled me down beside her.

She went for the buttons on my shirt, which I was cool with. She ran her hands over chest and my stomach clenched. Then she leaned down and kissed me right where my neck joined my shoulder.

"Damn," was all I said, letting my fingers curl against the floor. Where did Nessie learn to do this kind of stuff?

So, for the part I wasn't cool with. Nessie backed off and peeled her sweater off over her head. I realized what she was doing as soon as she had pulled her tank top over her midriff to show her pale, flat stomach.

"No!" I exclaimed, my hands going immediately to her wrists, and holding them down tightly to the floor. "No, Nessie. We, we can't. I mean, we _could_, but you would regret

it-"

"No, Jake," said Nessie quietly, her eyes burning into mine. "I wouldn't regret it. I'm in love with you. And, c'mon, Jake?"

I just looked at her for a moment. Then, in response, I leaned down and kissed her, flipping her gently under me. I placed my hands on the edge of her shirt and we pulled it over her head together.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing under her jaw. She wrapped her fingers in my hair and whimpered something that sounded like "I love you" back.

After a while Nessie hands had moved mine to the button on her jeans. I looked up at her and swallowed. She nodded. "It's okay, Jake."

I nodded and placed my fingers on the button. I unbuttoned it and had her zipper halfway down when the trapdoor burst open.

"Fuck man! I'm so sorry!" Danny.

I growled and sat up, quickly covering every part of my girlfriend but her face with a blanket n the corner. "What the hell do you want?"

"I-I'm sorry," stumbled Danny. "I-I didn't know that's what you were doing! But we-we've got an emergency!"

"Nessie, get dressed, I'll be right back," I said gently. Then I turned back to Danny with my mad-as-hell look and we went outside.

"What is it?" I asked, warily.

"A new wolf," said Danny. "Jared's little brother."

"He's only fourteen!" I exclaimed. "And why the fuck are we getting new wolves anyway? Did you check for vampires?"

"Yes," said Danny. "Seth sent us out to the borders. Nothing."

I nodded. Good, Seth. "Where's Seth now?" I asked.

"He's trying to get Colton to phase back," said Danny. "But the kid won't listen to anything we say. He's pretty shaken up. And his girlfriend-"

"There's a girlfriend?" I asked miserably. The last thing I needed was more imprint drama to deal with. "Does she know that he's a wolf?"

"Yeah," sighed Danny. "He was fighting with her. He got angry and phased. She's not hurt or anything, but she knows. She ran away as soon as she saw what he was. She went to Colton's mom, Mrs. Wahalla, and Mrs. Wahalla called us. When we couldn't find you Seth came down."

I nodded. Thank God for my Beta. "You go ahead and go back to what you were doing," I said. "And I'm gonna get Nessie and we'll come too."

Danny nodded and took off for the woods. I turned around and scaled the tree. Inside of the tree house Nessie was already fully dressed and she had her hair up in a ponytail. She blushed when she saw me, but didn't say anything besides "I heard everything. Let's go."

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

I couldn't believe everything that had just happened. Jacob and I had been making out and we got this close to, to what? What had we been going to do? Would we have stopped? Kept going…and then what? But then, Danny had come in to tell Jake about a new werewolf, _bad news_, and stopped us. If he hadn't stopped us…?

My thoughts were cut off as Jake pulled up in front of the Wahalla household. To a passerby it would look normal. To someone who lived next door, there would just be a few more cars than usual. But, I could sense the unusual amount of werewolves in the backyard.

I could smell that Seth was there along with Kenny, Danny, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Sam. Ashley opened the front door as soon as we were parked and rushed out to see me.

Jacob went into the back yard to get the cub to phase back and Ashley tugged me in the direction of the front door. I stumbled after her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Colton's girlfriend, Tessa, she's sobbing and nobody can get her to stop. We thought you could do it," explained Ashley.

I nodded and followed her to the living room. A girl with dark hair sat curled on the couch, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Uh, Tessa?" I asked walking into the room. I had been raised in the midst of folklore, nothing surprised me. But, to be a normal teenage girl and have your boyfriend turn into a giant wolf while you were yelling at each other…

The girl stopped crying for a second. "I'm Renesmee Cullen. I-I want you to know that Colton is okay and…and I'll get someone to explain what's going on if you stop crying."

Tessa sat up and nodded. "He, he's okay?"

I nodded back. "Yeah, Colton's okay."

Kim was behind me. "I'll explain it to her." She led Tessa out of the room.

Ashley and I watched as they left and as the bedroom door that Kim took Tessa into shut we sat down on the couch.

"Wow," said Ashley. "I wish we knew what as making all of these new wolves phase-"

"I think Jacob and I almost had sex!" I blurted out.

Ashley whipped around, her long blonde hair flying out behind her. _"What?"_

I swallowed hard. "Well, after we left you and Seth, we went to this tree house on Second Beach that we had built when I was a kid. We started making out and things got a little out of hand. I made it clear that I was okay with…us having sex, but Danny burst in."

Ashley sat me down on the couch beside me, grabbing me by my arms. "Oh my God!" she squealed.

"_Shh!"_ I scolded in a whisper. "I don't want anyone to know."

"Well, us wolves do have super-sonic hearing you know," said Quil, walking in with an apple in his hand that I knew he'd snagged from the kitchen table. He threw the apple in the air and it spiraled gracefully before landing in his palm. "Everyone outside just heard you. Jacob is blushing like a little girl."

"Uh, Quil, don't you have a thirteen year old girl that wants to test her new mascara on you waiting for you?" said Jacob, walking in the room.

Quil blushed. "Yes," he responded. He left, walking towards the front of the house.

"That'll teach him to mind his own damn business." Jacob turned to me, and held out his hand to lift me off of the couch. "Uh, Ness? In the future could you talk a little lower, and not scream, uh, what you screamed out?" he asked.

I blushed and nodded. Jacob ran a hand over my hair. "It's okay," he told me. "Just expect a lot of innuendoes from the guys for a couple weeks. Anyway, Colton phased back, so I can take you home now."

I nodded. After saying my goodbyes to Ashley we left and went out to the Rabbit so Jacob could, as promised, drive me home.

We were about halfway to the house when I decided Jake wasn't going to break the silence. Fine, if he wouldn't then I would. I placed my hand on Jacob's thigh. _Jake?_

"Yeah?" he asked, out loud.

_Are you mad at me?_ I asked quietly into his mind.

"No Ness," he told me, sighing. "I-I'm mad at myself more than anything, though."

I took my hand off of his leg and folded them in my lap. "Why, Jacob?" I asked softly.

"Because I let things get out of hand. It' my fault. I'm sorry."

"Jacob Black!" I exclaimed. "It was nobody's _fault_! I _wanted_ it to happen! There is no need to be sorry. I'm not sorry. As a matter of fact, I happened to like it. Very much."

Jacob turned to me, a dumbfound expression on his face as he pulled in front of the cottage, using the same shortcut the pizza guy had the night of the sleepover. "I have a feeling my dad's waiting," I told him.

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

Nessie and I walked up the driveway in silence. We had been thinking about it when we got here, so there was no doubt Edward would know what we'd done.

I swallowed hard as I turned the doorknob, feeling just as I had that day Nessie and I had shared our first kiss. If he had knocked me out for _kissing_ her, good God what would he do now?

Edward was waiting for us in an armchair in the living room, Bella perched on the armrest. She was running her fingers through his hair like she was trying to get him to calm down.

Bella pushed off of the armrest, and stood staring at us sternly with her arms crossed over her chest. "Take a seat," she said in a controlled tone, motioning towards the couch. "It seems we have some things to discuss."

Nessie and I walked quietly over to the couch, and took our seats, still holding hands. Edward and Bella came to stand in front us. "Mom, I'd just like to start off by saying that whatever you're thinking, whatever dad saw, it wasn't just because of Jake. I could've stopped him if I wanted to," said Nessie.

Bella nodded. "Okay," she said. "And I get that, because, believe it or not, I was a teenager not that long ago. I had the same feelings for Edward as you do for Jacob. I wanted with him what you want with Jacob."

"Ewh, mom!" groaned Nessie. "I do _not_ want to hear about that. Please!" _You're not the only one…_

Edward shot me a look before pacing around the room. He paused in the middle, and looked at us again. "Renesmee, what your mother is trying to say, whether you want to hear it or not, is that we had the same…urges. But we waited until our honeymoon to have sex, and it was so much more special."

Nessie nodded slowly. "I get that. It's just…Jake and I are in love, dad. And, yeah, I guess things did get a bit out of hand. I do want my first time to be special, but I can't guarantee it will be on my wedding night."

"Renesmee, baby," said Bella, walking over and putting her hands on Renesmee's shoulders, "just please hear us out. Your first time will be so much better, and it will be so much more rewarding, if you wait. I can talk from experience."

Nessie nodded. "Okay," she said. "Since we can't all agree, how about this? When Jake and I think we're ready we'll come to you first. I want to be honest with you guys. Really, I do."

Bella nodded, "Fair enough."

Edward sighed in defeat. "And, apparently the no-sleeping-in-the-same-bed rule isn't working, so you and Jacob can spend the nights together if you want to. But, if I hold up that part of the deal, then you have to hold up yours: you have to tell us before you and Jacob have sex, that way you'll have had time to think it through, and you have to spend at least three nights in your own room, all of which Jacob can be over. The reason I'm doing this is because I used to sneak into your mother's room and spend the nights with her, and I'm not a hypocrite, we do understand this."

Renesmee nodded, smiling. "Well, obviously the 'no going out after seven' and the 'no kissing' rules have been canceled out, and I don't think you guys care if we play fight or if I sit in Jake's lap, but what about the 'sufficient amount of clothing' rule?"

Edward groaned and Bella stepped in. "Well, Jacob's seen you in your underwear-" Edward covered his ears, to no avail I'm sure "-and you sleep in a tank top and underwear last time I checked, so fine…"

Renesmee jumped up and hugged Bella. "Thank you mom."

"Just remember to be responsible, and come to me first before you go all the way," said Bella seriously.

Nessie nodded and smiled, then turned to me. 'Wanna go back to the tree house?' she mouthed.


End file.
